Blood Addiction
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: out of control give me my blood, it give to me give me my blood. can't stop me now, can't stop me now. blood, musk, sweat, devils dancing by the pale moonlight our eyes lock onto each other he holds my passionate gaze in his deep green one, soon love soon
1. Chapter 1

Blood Addiction

Chapter One

**Blood Addiction, by The Grinning Psychopath, and Goth Albino Angel. Inspired by the song ****Blood Addiction****, by **_**Theatres Des Vampires**_**. Annnd the Inuyasha fanfic ****Needed**** by **_**Ravyn Skye**_**, pairing Sesshomaru/Rin. it's a very disturbing fix; you people should check it out.**

**Anyways rated M for violence, sexual situations, possible gore and language.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans, or Batman or any of the characters in the universes. Though I seriously do wish that I owned Jason Todd and Raven and maybe a few others like… Talia Al Ghoul… and possible Barbara Gordon, oh and Catalina Flores that Tarantula girl I liked her.**

_Pain. _Her nails drew down my back as I plunged into her, her teeth bared in a feral snarl, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I gave her everything I had and more. Our eyes locked onto each other's, blue meeting lavender, chaotic rage and lust meeting barely suppressed fury, need and power.

Her teeth shone bright in the devil's moonlight, her spiked tongue flicking out every once in a while to lick my full, sensual lips. I knew she wanted my blood, my strength, the power that flowed within me and I'd give it to her. Just… not yet.

Sweat, blood and musk. We slid together into one another as if we were made for each other. The feel of her hot, silken walls around me was nearly driving me to madness, though some might argue that I'd already gone there and beyond and maybe they were right, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was me, her and NOW damn it! NOW!

Her body strained beneath my own, full of a barely suppressed need, her addiction, her curse. The heat around us was nearly overwhelming, the power of our lust and our mixing essences, creating a sexual and power thrill and aura in and around us, unlike anything I'd ever felt before, not even with Talia.

"Jason!" she keened, her breath coming in short ragged pants and gasps similar to my own and I knew she was close as was I, but not yet. _Not yet_. I leaned down over her to give her a long lick in the crevice of her throat and across to the slender slope of her neck, savoring the delicious taste of her.

And then I bit her, hard though not so hard as to draw blood, but it was close, so very close. That ultimately was what sent her mind over the edge and into the abyss of demonic nature and power; into that pure hellish, chaotic and so-fucking-desirable pool of demon instincts and actions. Her nails dug into my back once more and this time they weren't human; no, they were far closer to talons.

She snarled and flipped us over with power and strength that struck fear into my heart like little else ever had and gave me more of that powerful thrill. Even as I cried out with the pain of her talons deep in my back, I also did it in pure rapture as her mouth met my neck and her tongue penetrated my flesh beginning to siphon off some of that energy, some of that essence of me that she so badly craved. And our release was finalized. Her talons relocated to my shoulders and sunk themselves deep into the flesh there, her nails scraping against the very bone as her kea muscles clenched tight around me and I came inside of her, her body milking me of my essence for all it was worth.

The world blurred around us and I distantly heard her cry of similar rapture against my throat and felt her convulse against me, her legs so tight against my hips I felt certain there would be bruises.

I felt the pull of her tongue on my blood and blackness tinged what little vision I had in the darkened room and before long I felt consciousness slip away from me.

When I came to, mere seconds later I was fairly certain. She was astride my waist bent over me, her sweat-soaked lavender hair hanging down to mix with my own dyed black locks, her tongue still over the vein in my throat.

Though now, her tongue was caressing instead of penetrating, her hands—returned to their normal state, the nails short and perfectly smooth instead of black and ragged and lizard-like—were now settled in my hair, gently stroking and massaging my scalp, moving in caresses as butterfly wings through my sweat strewn locks.

I could feel the wound in my neck closing up as she continued in her ministrations and I wrapped my arms around her waist, gently pulling her down against me. Her full breasts, the nipples still very hard indeed from our coupling, pressed against my chest.

I kissed the indentations in her neck made by my teeth and gently soothed the irritated flesh with my tongue just as she was doing to me. I felt a tremor pass through her stomach and chest and knew she was about to have a giggle fit at this and I felt a chuckle try to fight past my own throat, but I only allowed a smile to make it to my face. It was small, but very genuine and full of care for this incredible woman I'd managed to catch.

She shifted her weight atop me slightly and the feel of her silken moon shaped breasts sliding across my chest made that nearly extinguished fire of arousal inside of me spark to life once more. I felt that tremor pass through her again and this time just the smallest of giggles escaped her lips as she felt the evidence of this come to life between her legs.

She pulled her face back from my neck to sit up atop me, the moonlight playing across our sweat slick bodies and dancing over her full gorgeous lips and her wicked, adoring smile. "You truly are insatiable aren't you Jason?" she purred, delight evident in her sparkling lavender eyes.

I grinned, "No more so than you are when it comes to my blood, Raven." She laughed and, just for an instant, I could see the fires of hell awaken behind those eyes as Raven's own arousal sparked to life and her and her demon came to work together in a symbiosis far closer than they ever had before.

As had been the case, ever since she'd nearly killed the world by unleashing Trigon upon it and her Blood Addiction had been born.

My name is Jason Todd; you may also know me as Robin, or perhaps even more commonly as The Red Hood.

**Raven POV**

I looked down at Jason Peter Todd, with a mixture of adoration, lust and… something else. Wondering just how it was that I'd gotten to be so lucky as to get together with someone as dark and understanding as him… someone like myself.

This is our story


	2. Chapter 2

**_Goth Albino Angel: _****Ok, so this is totally awesome and you guys have got to check this idea out. Grinning Psychopath and I have been busy. Check out the story and hope you like it.**

**Jason Todd POV.**

"You can't catch me, Deathstroke!" I shouted at the team of assassins behind me, knowing it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I did it anyway just for the hell of it.

They continued chasing me through the streets. _Reckless,_ I heard as I ran, _Arrogant. _I ignored the dark, gravelly voice of my former mentor, not caring whether or not he was right. I just kept on running; I'd had a lot of experience running especially since I came back from my grave.

I heard the guns behind me being cocked, heard the safety go off the grenade launcher and dodged as best I could. The bullets ripped through my leather jacket and jeans, some smashed themselves against the lightweight, easily concealable, bullet-proof vest I wore under my long-sleeved shirt—threatening to knock the breath out of me—and some merely grazed along my arms and legs.

I flinched and violently expelled my breath from my lungs as I felt a bullet smash into a rib and I knew it had cracked.

I quickly got my breath back and continued running from the gang of cold-blooded killers behind me. I'd had been running from them for months as Deathstroke continued to make attempts at my life (more and more persistent with each and every member of his crew that I managed to kill). More bullet shots rang out and I felt one smash into my lower back. It was gonna leave a nasty scar, even though the lightweight was there. Three bullets attempted to get through my jeans and one of them did. I felt the pain ring through my leg, but pushed away as I continued running. Glancing around quickly to check for any other means of escape, I spotted a red striped motorbike with its keys still in the ignition.

_Lucky break!_ I thought happily as I shifted it into motion and took off at its highest speed. The tiny rubber wheels of the bike squeaked dangerously as Deathstroke's team continued to pursue me, despite the bike. Shooting a look at them, I saw that they had small, black and silver rocket wheels on their shoes and were gaining quickly.

"Damn!" I cursed, pushing the small bike to go faster.

More gunshots penetrated the air and I felt one get me in the leg and several buried themselves in the light Kevlar protecting my back. I felt more ribs crack and heard at least 2 snaps. A bright flash of white light skittered across my vision and for a brief second I lost control of the bike as my mind reeled with the pain. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I got the bike back on track and urged it to go even faster. I drew my gun, a 10 millimeter Bren Ten today, with experienced ease from my many days of doing stuff just like this in similar situations with Bruce, Black Mask and a few other super heroes and super villains I'd managed to piss off. I steadied the handle on the motorcycle with just the one hand and made sure there weren't too many people ahead I might run into while I wasn't looking. I looked back through the white lenses over the eyes of my domino mask and through the two eye holes in my Red Hood helmet, took aim and fired.

My aim wasn't that good on the bike, despite years of training with first Bruce and then the various assassins, survivalists, and weapon's specialists Talia Al Ghul had set me up to train with. I was an expert marksman, but even so I wasn't God and I most certainly was not Deathstroke. Even as I shot at several of his goons and took down three of them with my bullets, at least one of them fatally wounded, up came Deathstroke on a motorbike of his own. His bike was bigger… as was his gun. He rode on ahead of the few goons left chasing after me, drew a large, ugly, very mean-looking handgun with all sorts of high tech gear attached to it, took aim and fired all in one smooth motion...

I really hated him for that, but I hated him even more when the barrel gun in my hand exploded into dozens of pieces that embedded themselves in my hand and I cried out in agony. I had a flash back to that night when I'd finally had the Joker in my gun sights back when it was me, Bruce and the man-no, the monster-that had murdered me. Bruce had thrown one of his baterangs and it had lodged itself in the barrel just as I was pulling the trigger resulting in almost exactly what just happened here.

I grimaced from the pain and clutched my hand to my chest, struggling to keep the motorbike going and doing my best to swerve here and there to make myself less of a target. _Fuck!_ I thought, _but I really miss my own damned motorcycle._ But that was gone now, taken when Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke blew up my hideout in Gotham, almost taking me out with my building. But thankfully Bruce had managed to instill some of his paranoia in me and I'd set up a multitude of cameras, motion sensors, bugs and even a few baby monitors to help me keep tabs on what went on in my place even while I wasn't there.

Deathstroke had managed to find each and every one of those objects and destroy them, not that it did him any good seeing as all the listening devices I'd planted had live feeds into my helmet. So I'd tricked some dirt bag that kinda looked like me into going into the place to set off the bombs and I'd hoped Deathstroke would be fooled by the skeleton left behind. However, no such luck; he was far too thorough to be fooled by such a cheap trick, but it had slowed him down long enough for me to get the hell out of Dodge and to some of my other, even more secretive hideouts.

All of which had been slowly tracked down one by one... until it got to this point in time and space right here and right the hell now.

I swerved dangerously, but somehow miraculously managed to stay upright. As the throbbing pain in my back and my ribs coupled with the excruciating agony in my hand, I found that if I didn't make a move soon, a bullet could very likely go into my head, which might not bother me under normal circumstances as I was always protected by my helmet, but the trickle of blood coursing down my arm from my right shoulder said that the bullet that had smashed through my handgun had also gone on through to bury itself in my shoulder. I was still just in too much shock and pain from all my other injuries to notice this new one... which said that Deathstroke was as usual packing some heavy artillery and it would likely smash through my helmet's bullet resistant material like it was the shell of a crab. Twisting into a nearby alley, I rode down it and found it to be a dead end.

I had just got it into my head to jump off the bike and let it crash into the wall when a rocket came hurtling into the ally to make me company. I quickly jumped off the bike, and, as the rocket exploded behind me, nearly collided with a garbage can. It caught my foot and twisted it painfully. _Shit!_ I thought as colors exploded in my vision. Of course I had no time to think about that because I could hear Deathstroke and his team coming into the alley. So I buried myself into the garbage. I felt a sting in my hand and found that a large rat had decided to welcome me to his pile of trash by biting me. _Great._ I thought, seething as I peered out through a hole in the garbage to see what the team of assassins was doing.

They surveyed the scene carefully: the smoldering bike, the piles and piles of trash and garbage, and the lack of a body—living or dead. I waited with bated breath, sure that the murderers would begin checking every pile of garbage there. To my surprise and immense relief, they decided that I must have either burned completely from the blast, which was not likely, or I managed to get away before they got to the ruin. Marching back the way they came, the members of Deathstroke's team kicked their rockets into go and sped hurriedly away.

_Damn, that was a lucky break._ I thought in relief. _But where the hell do I go now?_ Sitting in the pile of garbage bleeding badly, I sighed as I slowly stood and limped crookedly out of the alley and through the streets. I quickly removed the charred and cracked helmet as it would only draw even more attention to myself (the last thing I needed but what I was probably going to get anyway as it wasn't every single day a burned, bloody and bleeding, and ragged looking man in a crimson leather domino mask wondered the streets). I probably should remove the domino mask as well... but I wasn't going to; too many memories I just wasn't willing to let go of, too many reasons why I didn't want to anyone to see the real me… which is just what they'd glimpse if they looked into my eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Raven POV.**

I glanced up as Beast Boy stood in front of me radiating nervous yet hopeful and eager energy. "What?" I asked dully, not at all paying attention to the throbbing vein in his throat, oh no certainly not...

"Well, I was wondering if, since your dad was defeated and all, maybe you would like to go out sometime? Like just as friends who wanna spend some time together? I mean, your emotions can be like a bit more open now right? So you can feel happy?"

I stared at him and thought, _Beast Boy still likes me as many times as I've turned his ass down? Damn! He's sweet but the boy needs to learn the meaning of the word no._

I glared at Beast Boy and said, "No. I still don't want to go out with you. Why don't you ask Starfire? I'm sure she'd love to go with you."

Beast Boy's face fell, but he perked up at the idea of asking out the hot alien. I sniggered scornfully as he raced away, noting that he was still so gullible, even after all this time. _Ah, well. At least I can keep my demon side at bay for the most part._ Going back to my tomb, I heard the two going out on their date 'as friends'. After a moment, I heard Cyborg and Robin approaching and I glanced briefly up, noting the powerful biceps in Robin's legs, the athletic and lithe muscles of his calves and thighs. _Probably a very healthy heart too._ I thought to myself and smacking myself with the shadows under my hair while I did so.

"Hey Rae," Cyborg called. "Robin and I are going to go examine this crash site in an alley in the city, kay?"

I looked up before returning to my book. Cyborg took that as an ok and gestured for Robin to follow him. The two heroes left as well and I shut my book with a sharp snap. **_Keep your demon side at bay, huh? _**a voice in my head asked. **_Please, you know I come whenever I want. And right now, I want a nice hot pot of boiling, bubbling, liquid-y blood, freshly extracted from an innocent human and deeply crimson from its quality. Let's go out hunting Raven_**_.** Let's gorge ourselves on that spicy/sweet elixir that we know to flow within the human body, someone healthy and strong like Robin.**_

I shook my head and threw the volume through a portal so that it could be deposited on my bed. _You know we can't just go out killing humans for blood Rea. We have to stay good._

**_Ooh look whose a goody-two-shoes now that big bad daddy's been defeated_**_._ Reaven teased mockingly. **_Ah, fine. I'll get my blood one way or another, no matter what it is you say. I always get what I want and you know that._**

I sighed and turned on the television, beginning to flip through the channels. Suddenly, there was a great clatter and I turned to the door, expecting to see Starfire storming in, angry from something Beast Boy had said. Instead, I was surprised to see a dirty, charred, heavily panting, and, most importantly, blood-spattered Jason Todd, limping slightly from more bloody injuries on his legs.

"J-Jason?" I asked uncertainly, trying to keep myself from looking at his blood. It was no use; the dark crimson mesmerized me. It was as though it were calling for me to lap it up and suck every drop of it from this pitiful human like a vampire until he was nothing more than a pale, lifeless corpse killed by my teeth, tongue and claws, used to quench my newfound thirst for blood. Shaking my head, I returned my gaze to the young man's face and saw the quality smirk there.

"Hey, Bird-Babe." He said hoarsely, managing to convey all the confidence in the world in just those three words despite his injuries. Arrogant bastard. "How have you been?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Goth Albino Angel: Sorry guys, my fault it took so long, but I'm away during the summer so I guess I should have warned you bout that. Enjoy the chapter_**

**_The Grinning Psychopath: hmm didn't turn out that bad even if i do say so myself. i hate the summer, more interested in winter myself._**

Chapter 2

**Raven's POV**

I quickly, regained my stoic composure and hid my surprise behind my usual flat expression. "Jason Todd… I heard you were dead." I said in a monotone.

Jason chuckled and ran one badly burnt gloved hand through his bloody mat of dark hair. "Yeah, but I got over it. It, uhm… was very revealing, somewhat therapeutic you should try it sometime." He grinned at me showing me his bloody teeth; it looked like it hurt.

"Already did that… twice. It was as you say enlightening." I sighed, getting tired of beating around the bush. "What the hell are you doing here, Jason?"

Jason straightened up from leaning against the doorway, and took a small trembling step forwards. "I need your help Raven. Deathstroke himself is after me and I can't fight him off, not in this condition. I need you to hide me both from Deathstroke and from your ragtag team of merry bandits—particularly the kid—and possibly bring me a med kit if it isn't too much trouble."

I gaped at him, though I suppose I should have seen it coming, really. "Todd are you insane? I can't do that; you're a criminal. You're wanted by the police, and even if I hide you here from Deathstroke I can't keep you hidden from Robin or any of the others; they're my friends! I can't-"

Jason cut me off. "Listen to me Raven!" He took a few more stumbling steps forward, sweat mixed with blood dripped down his face and onto the floor as he made this effort… _Drip, drip, drip_. **_Blood, blood, blood, blood!_** Reaven chanted in my head, memorized by all the blood. "If you throw me out there my blood will be on your hands, Rae. I can't survive out there, not against Deathstroke and his team, not like this."

He gestured at himself; six feet of lean and athletic, extremely healthy, reasonably handsome man: bloody, torn, smoked, beaten, shot, very bloody man. In even better condition than Tim, taller than both Tim and Dick, more blood, hot and fiery, passionate… killer.

**_He's killed, he's tasted the nether, his blood is infused with the Lazarus, and I always did like red heads best!_** I frowned slightly confused by that last bit. _Jason doesn't have red hair he's brunette plain as day just like Tim and Dick and Bruce._

But Reaven wasn't listening. **_His blood will be spicy, hot, fiery, ever so sweet… tasty._** My mouth was salivating with need for blood, but I shook myself very subtly not wanting Jason to see my inner turmoil.

"Raven… Rae," Jason was a mere foot away from me now, staring me right in the eyes though the white lenses of his domino mask. Suddenly his cocky expression was gone—all the arrogance, all the smug satisfaction all of it gone—replaced with open vulnerability, pain and pleading. "Please, Raven please, for old times sake? I-I just need a few days to get back on my feet, three or four, six at the most. You don't even need to expend any of your power on healing me; I can manage on my own, Bruce made sure of that." A bitter grin flashed across his features before it was replaced once more with that look of pleading.

And I gave in. The combination of his helpless expression, the blood I could smell and see and almost taste, the blood dripping down onto the floor, and memories of days gone by… they all combined into a nuclear strike against my better judgment that I couldn't resist.

I got under Jason's left arm, which looked to be the least damaged one and I opened up a portal to my bedroom, hurriedly ushering him through it and settling him onto my bed.

He winced as I did this and, feeling just a moment's compassion for him, I settled my hands on his shoulders, stared him in the eyes and took a large portion of his pain away. Oh god! I couldn't help but cry out a little at the pain I felt from him and not just physical.

I looked down to the floor quickly, till I had my breathing under control. I looked up into his eyes once more, not quite believing that he could feel that much pain and yet still look so damned cocky and arrogant and smug. Jason made an uncomfortable sound and I quickly realized that we were just a bit close for comfort. I surreptitiously, backed away from him straightening up my cloak as I did so.

"I'll go get you those medical supplies," I murmured, "Stay here Jason, I mean it stay here. No one ever comes into this room without my say so. Not unless they want to keep breathing the air of this dimension."

That last part came out in a growl as I recalled the last time someone had violated the privacy of my room, Starfire couldn't sleep without every light on in the tower for a month. As I went to go get the supplies, I thought about what could be happening with Jason. "Deathstroke wouldn't dare bring his ass to the tower to search… would he?"

**Who cares?** Reaven asked. **We have a hot, bloody bad boy sitting on our bed, practically calling to us. Let's go!**

I shook her off and went back to my room with the supplies. Jason was lying on the bed with his shirt off and I stopped for a moment to admire his toned muscles, covered in bruises and scratches. I licked my lips hungrily as I took in the multiple scratches that were still bleeding slightly. I slowly moved forward, taking the steps carefully so I made sure I didn't jump on the villain in front of me and suck every delicious bit of warm, red, salty-sweet nectar from him. Jason sat up and accepted the medical equipment with a muttered, "Thanks."

I nodded and shuffled my feet slightly before sitting down next to him, but not too close. As I watched Jason put on the antibacterial pulp, I couldn't help feeling a strange pull to him that both freaked me out a little and exhilarated me. This was going to be an interesting 'six days'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyone watch the old vampire movies: Near Dark, and John Carpenter's Vampires? if not you really oughta check those movies the hell out right now.. they are fantastic.. lots of killing, horror, action, drama... teeny bit o romance.. heh Hey Padra when i was kicking your ass back there... you get a little wood? huh? you get some mahogany? lol.. oh so funny.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

**The Grinning Psychopath: hey there people, i'm disgruntled, annoyed, i have bad leg joints and tendons, and i have been clinically diagnosed as a sociopath... so don't fuck with me right now, i'm in a bad mood, do it on friday night i'm gonna stoned out of my head on angel dust right about 10 PM. now read, review, go the fuck away, i'm in a cuntlicking mood right now and when i'm in a cuntlicking mood and i don't get a cunt to suck on or to lick and don't even get any fucking tits to suck on and rub against my clit my scottish comes out in every way imaginable, i will curse you out to within an inch of your life and consult books if necessary to keep on cussing you out and i won't be coherant about it one single bit if i can help it.. now read, my scars are starting to itch.**

**_Goth Albino Angel: Hey guys, updated a bit faster. I can't stop thinking about Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night, especially since it is now saturday. But yeah, here's the chapter._**

**_Raven's POV_**

I slowly finished spreading the antibiotic on Jason's arm and wrapped it in bandages. While I was doing this, Jason grit his teeth against the pain and tried to stay quiet. As I moved to his other arm, I tried to ignore the smell of his blood, still flowing fresh.

"So," I began. "Since I have to hide you, where are you going to sleep?"

"In here, of course," Jason said in a bored tone.

"Where?" I said in a similar tone. I was trying to steer him away from the idea of using my bed because if one of his wounds opens while I'm sleep, I might go sleep-eating.

"Well, there's only one bed, so…"

I glanced up at Jason and saw him smirking at me. "Nuh uh, Hell no." I shook my head as I tightened a bandage along a particularly nasty and appetizing, cut.

"Well, where else is there Raven?" He asked with a smirk in his voice. "The floor will make my bandages reopen and there's no where else in the room I can lay."

I growled under my breath as I reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but don't come close to me."

"You got it, Rae." He was smirking even wider, I could feel it.

At last, I was finished plastering his wounds and we each got ready for bed. I phased into my sleeping gown and crawled into one side of the bed as Jason took off his shirt and climbed into the other. I began thinking over my predicament and started dozing when a soft, tangy, delectable smell hit my nose. I sniffed silently for a moment before my eyes widened. Jason's bandages must have come a bit loose because I could smell the blood through them. I slowly shifted so as not to alert Jason and stared along his body. I traced the contours of his body with my eyes.

The only thing he was wearing were his black jeans, leaving his muscular chest and back bare. I watched the muscles ripple subtly as Jason moved restlessly, trying to get comfortable with the bandages. I noticed that he had sweat dripping along him and saw how the moon glinted off of the shining abs. I licked my lip and rolled back over. I tried not to let that image into my head as I tried to fall asleep. But, against my better judgment, I turned back over to look again. I was thankful Jason's eyes were closed because if he saw me staring he'd never stop smirking. I was practically drooling over the taut body and Reagan chuckled. **_Think of all the fresh blood still in the body, Raven. Behind those nice hard muscular limbs is a fountain of delicious red-hot bubbling-._** I shook my head to get rid of her and turned back over, finally succeeding in going to sleep.

Later that night, a sour smell penetrated my dreams and I slowly opened my eyes. Sniffing the air, I deduced that it must have been a fire of some sort. Trying again, I realized that it was cigarette smoke. Slowly sitting up, I glanced around to find where the smell is coming from and spied Jason standing by and leaning against the window, muttering under his breath in a mocking tone.. i think he was miming a woman's voice.

I only catch a few of the phrases being said, "Are you still planning on killing Batman?" I quirked an eyebrow at this. "He killed my father." This time my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jason snorted and blew smoke from his nostrils, "Make me proud." he mocked yet again, he rubbed at his forehead and sighed letting loose with another long stream of smoke, "make me proud." he murmured yet again in a softer.. hurt sounding whisper." I can't be entirely sure, but I think one or both of his old mentors told them to him.

I watched him for a while longer and- wait, what was that? I saw something glinting in the moonlight on Jason's cheek and I peered closer. It couldn't be, but was Jason… crying? Jason put out the cigarette and I laid back down and waited for him to come back to bed. When he laid down with his back to me, I felt a strong urge to comfort him. So, I acted on impulse and snuggle closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulders gently. I felt Jason stiffen and was about to pull my hand away when he began rubbing it gently and we fell asleep like that and all the while Reaven never shut up about blood..

In the morning, the smell of tea brought me out of my dreams and I opened my eyes to find a steaming cup right next to me on my bedside table. I sit up and see a tray sporting a small breakfast sitting next to it. _What the hell?_ I thought. _How did this get here?_

"Do you like it, Raven?" I turned to see Jason eating his own breakfast.

"How did you-?"

"I went down to the common room and made it for you."

I stared at him for a moment. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Have you gone insane? Don't answer that. Seriously, you could have been caught by cyborg or beast boy or, even worse, Robin."

Jason shrugged and shot me a quality cocky smile. "I've done worse stuff, like jumping off buildings, bombing train tracks and stuff like that. It's no big deal."

I growled under my breath and began chewing on a piece of bacon. "Such a fucking idiot," I sighed, shaking my head. From Jason's smile, I knew that he had heard, but he merely continued eating his breakfast, while I muttered other things under my breath about his sanity.

While I mulled over how he had gotten down there and back without getting caught when I heard a slight tear in skin. My keen ears had picked it up quickly and I turned to see that one of Jason's larger wounds on his stomach had come open again. I sighed and set down my tray to help him. But as I'm calling my magic to me, I get a large whiff of his blood and… I snap.

**_Yes!_** Reaven hissed as she comes out. I felt my other set of eyes open and knew that all four were glowing red as I felt my fangs lengthen. I sniffed the air and couldn't get enough of the blood. I moved forward, pushing Jason down and straddling his hips, glaring coldly into his eyes. I don't see fear or shock in them; just the same cocky smile that was reflected on his face. I really wanted his blood then and moved lower until I was right above the wound. I vaguely noticed that it was rather close to the front of his jeans, but I rejected that idea as the blood's scent came even stronger now.

Just as my tongue was about to flick out and taste the creamy, rich substance, there was a knock at the door and I immediately snapped back to reality. My second eyes closed and my teeth receded as I climbed off Jason so he could hide and went to answer the door.

"Hello, Raven." Starfire said, her smile not quite as bright as usual, but that was trivia to me.

"What do you want, Starfire?" I growled. **_Stupid redheaded bitch!_** Reaven snarled. **_I was so close._**

"We must go down to the common room for a meeting." Starfire said.

"No," I replied.

Her expression hardened and she grabbed me by the collar of my cloak and dragged me out of the room. I snarled at her to let me go, but she merely lifted into the air and flew us there faster. Pushing me down on the couch, Starfire told me to stay.

I was in shock for a second. _Who was she to tell me what to do?_ I was about to snap at the stupid alien, when the rest of the team came in too.

"Ok," Robin, a.k.a Timothy Drake, began. "We've all been working hard over the past eight weeks and I think we all deserve some time off. Anyone agree." The other three agreed with him and I was slightly confused as to why.

Richard Grayson would never have let us go on vacation. "Evil never sleeps." He had told me, time and time again, even on that disastrous trip to Tokyo, he had told it to us. Now look at his third counterpart.

_Times sure do change._ I thought. _Better say something now though, before I'm dragged off on vacation. _"Robin, who's gonna watch the city for us?" I asked him.

"I called in Artemis and Black Canary to watch over the city for us while we went on a six week vacation."

As if on cue, the two superheroines walk in. "We'll take good care of the city, while you guys head off on vacation." Artemis said.

"Yeah, you guys have worked pretty hard almost nonstop. You need a break from the crime-fighting so that you can relax." Black Canary nodded

I shook my head. I had to protect Jason. if that overgrown sociopath wasn't busy in my room upstairs recovering from the wounds Deathstroke had dealt him... i still wouldn't go, i wasn't the kind of person to go on a vacation, least not the type my friends enjoyed.. "I'm not going." I said dully.

"But Raven," Artemis began. "You've been working as hard as the rest of the team. You should have some time to relax as well. Maybe go for a swim. Get a tan so that you don't look like death? Perhaps meet a guy and bring him home with you?"

Black Canary wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at this, but I held firm. "No, I'm staying. I don't want to leave. I don't like bright sunny places and that is bound to be the kind of place we'd end up because Beast Boy said our next vacation had to be Hawaii and I'm not going there... not for all the tea in the world"

With that I pulled a book out of a portal and began reading. The rest of the team sighed and went to their rooms to pack. Half an hour later, the team was in the T-Ship and was getting ready to go.

"Have fun!" Black Canary called.

"We'll take care of the city, don't worry." Artemis added, waving to the teens as they flew off.

Once the T-ship was out of sight, Artemis and Black Canary turned to me. "We're going to be staying in a hotel in the city so that you have privacy and we're not invading you guys' territory." Black Canary said.

I nodded and went back inside. I lean against the door and give a sigh of relief. "Thank God they're gone." I whispered. "At least now, there's no worry of Jason being discovered and sent to jail."

"Well, I didn't know you cared so much." I jumped out of my skin when Jason came out of nowhere near the door. "Though, I'm eager to see how this plays out." He took a step closer to me. "You… and me… alone in a huge tower… for six weeks. This should be interesting, espescially considering what nearly happened up stairs." He grinned at me _You mean considering like how i nearly killed you?_ I sighed in irritation.

"You know," Jason said loftily. "it's not good to do that. It takes three days out of your life."

I began to sigh caught myself and instead growled in agitation and think, _This is going to be a long six weeks_.

Just then I could hear Reaven. **_Yeah, six long… hot… deliciously sexy weeks._** and i almost sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for delvierance. will i be denied! Christ! TOURNIQUET! by suicide...<strong> Evanescence, Tourniquet.

**_This chapter was mostly written by my partner Goth Albino Angel, big thanks to her everyone. so if you would... Please... REVIEW! i'm getting annoyed here and so is she. anyways so six weeks huh?... that'll be interesting certainly. heh and very dangerous, we've already seen Reaven come out once already... if Raven isn't careful her demonic self could well end up killing Jason, and how would that look hmm? heh not very good that's for certain._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Batman (and I don't wanna) or the Teen Titans (I SO wanna)_**

**_The Grinning Psychopath: Got a new black cat recently... she's kinda cute...eh, really feisty and, heh, she loves sitting on my keyboard... she's a cute little devil... a cute, furry, ball of devilish playful kittenhood._**

**_Goth Albino Angel: Alright guys, check out the newest chapter. I know it's been a long time coming, so enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason's POV<strong>_

I stretched as I awoke. Groaning in irritation, I cracked my neck and back simultaneously as I sat up. _Good for nothing mattresses_. I thought as I stood and looked around. Raven and I had parted ways just last night. She was all too happy to get me out of her room when the tower was finally empty. I smirked at that. _Even the stoic, witchy Bird-Babe can't resist this._

I had looked in the guest rooms and decided that I didn't want to sleep in them. I instead went to the hall where the team slept and looked in each of the rooms. My nose wrinkled instinctively at the memory. Too pink, too much machinery and too smelly. The redheaded bimbo was just that, a bimbo with a love of pink. I shuddered at the very thought of sleeping in her room. Then there was Metal Man. His room was nothing but computers and machines and he didn't even **have **a bed, just a cord to power down. Tch, I'll sleep in there… yeah right. And don't even get me started on the little green dude's room.

Which means that I had to settle for old Tim's room. At least he knows to accessorize. Wondering what most of the mechanics and gadgets did anyway. _Can't just keep to the classics like Dick and me._ I thought, shaking my head. Moving to the closet, I surveyed the clothing within, my lip curling in disgust. The shirts and jeans within were in light and medium hues of blue, green, brown and red. There was not one grey or black shirt within the mix. Growling under my breath, I grabbed a dark red shirt and the darkest pair of jeans I could find. Slipping into them, I made my way to the observation center and glanced around.

Place was empty. Raven must still have been in her room either reading, sleeping or meditating. I shrugged and moved to the fridge, beginning to prepare breakfast. I decided on simple scrambled eggs and some ham, nothing like ham. The smell filled the large room and I carried a plate over to the couch, kicking my feet up and beginning to surf the channels. One thousand channels. How the hell is there nothing on TV worth watching? I wondered.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and knew that the witch had decided to make her appearance. The doors to the OC slid open and a voice called, "Because the TV itself isn't worth watching." I grinned as I looked up to see Raven walking toward me with one big ass book under her arm.

"Whatcha readin', Birdie?" I asked, eyeing the book with feigned curiosity.

"Like you care." Raven rolled her eyes and moved to the kitchen, beginning to prepare her tea. I shrugged. She knows me well enough to know I don't give a shit. I told myself, hiding how impressed I was. I guess this wasn't going to be as bad a day as I would've thought.

_**Raven's POV**_

**Look at him, Raven.** Reaven snickered. **He's just lying there. Underneath that shirt he's wearing are the bandages that hold that yummy luscious liquid we both crave so much.**

I rolled my eyes at Reaven's imagery. She continued on, talking of how **the liquid would spill between my fingers**, **the stickiness would soak my face and hands**, **the taste would satisfy my tongue**, **the gooiness would slide down my throat** and so on. I simply ignored her, instead focusing on making my tea the way I liked it. When the kettle whistled, I poured myself a cup and sat at the table, opening the tomb to continue reading where I'd left off.

More than once I felt Jason's gaze on me and I would lift my eyes to meet his, the emotion in the blue eyes was interesting, almost as if he knew I could feel him watching me and he was doing it just to piss me off. _Who am I kidding?_ I mentally scoffed. _Knowing Jason, he probably does know and is doing it to piss me off_.

I sipped my tea and he surfed channels, it was relatively silent for the rest of the day. I went about my normal routine of drink tea, meditate, read, train, read, meditate, read. I didn't bother keeping tabs on Jason, I would feel it if he left the Tower.

More than once, Reaven would make a comment about sex and blood, like, **Come on, you already wanna screw him. Why not get a snack out of it?** Or a Jason-centered one, like, **He already wants to eat you out, get some food from him too, some of his own special nectar**. It was becoming annoying and I was quickly getting tired of it.

I was finally glad when the day was over and I could retire to bed. _What a fucked up day_. I thought with a yawn. _At least Beast Boy wasn't around with some corny jokes or Cyborg and his annoyingly loud laugh. And it was nice not to have a debriefing from Robin or see Starfire bouncing around with that awful grin on her face._

Settling down into her bed, Raven felt more than heard Jason getting ready for bed as well. **Come on, Raven.** Reaven cooed maliciously. **You still have one chance to go into the room with him, fuck him and suck him for all he's worth.**

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, letting her voice fade into the background.

The next day, I awoke with a yawn and stretched, letting my eyes adjust to the dark. Standing from my bed I moved steadily down the hall to the Observation Center and yawned again as I walked in. I went straight for the kitchen to prepare my tea.

**I don't see why we couldn't have drank him by now.** Reaven muttered. **It's not like anyone would miss him.**

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table grabbing the newspaper that was there. I had only been sitting there for a few minutes when a delicious scent hit my nostrils. My head grew slightly fuzzy as I inhaled, deepening my breaths to get more of the aroma into me. Looking up as the door opened, I found Jason walking in. My eyes widened at the sight of his chest. His bandages were soaked with blood and needed to be changed.

"Hey Birdie." He called. I forgot my horror for a moment in exchange for annoyance at the nickname. "I've decided that I might as well not wear a shirt from now on. Old Timmy won't like it if he finds blood stains in his shirts."

I inwardly groaned at the prospect. _Great._ I thought. Now _I'm stuck with not only changing his bandages but also seeing him shirtless for six weeks._

**Yeah.** Reaven snickered. **Seeing those muscles rippling underneath that sinewy skin watching as the veins pumped along the broad expanse and drooling over how much blood each ab may hold.**

I stifled a groan at Reaven's teasing and slowly got to work changing the soiled bandages. _This is going to be a long six weeks_. I told myself once more, wondering how many more times I was going to say that damned phrase before the team's vacation was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry guys. I LITERALLY forgot that I had written this chapter and thought I had already posted it. So, there you go. Drop me a review and tell me what you think.<strong>_

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**


End file.
